Everything is not what it seems
by DemiGirlMarker
Summary: The campers have been invited for a reunion back on the island for a month, people expect Chris to have some tricks up his sleeves but what no one did expect was the truth! Nourtney-ness! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Everything is not what it seems**

**A/N:Hey! This is my first story so sorry if it sucks! Its Nourtney obviously! :D I dont own Total Drama! :( This chapter is gonna be a bit boring but it will get better...hopefully :P I just need to get the story started before it gets better!**

I was without a care in the world until i opened the enveolpe. It was without a doubt sent by Chris, that much was obvious. It was the same style as my acceptance letter to the first murderous season-Total Drama Island!

Dear Ex-Camper!  
>As a reward for lasting three seasons of Total Drama, we have decided that the show should have a reunion! For one last month, everyone from Total Drama will be back on the Island to catch up and say goodbye for a fourth time! The boats to take you all back to the island will be at your nearest docking station Monday, you can carboatpool if you like but arange it amongst yourselfs then text the interns so we know where to send the boats and how many we need to send out. This is not optional! Either you come, or Chef will get you! :)

The amazing Chris Mclean! :D

Something bad was going to happen, with Chris, nothing is as simple as having fun with your friends. But i have nothing better to do. Might aswell get the travel arangments sorted, its Friday so i dont have long to get ready for the 'reunion'.

(Noah-Underlined,Mocha-Italic)

You got the letter Mocha?

_Yeah! This sould be intertaining ;)_

Want to share boat? 

_Sure! I'll be down tomorrow, we can hang out Sunday and then we can take your car down to docks, i'll leave mine at yours!_

See ya then :)

_Bye!_

After texing the arangments to the Interns i went to tell my parents. They wouldnt care about the arangments i planned, it would be like most weekends. After TDWT It was finally time for school again, but what my oh so loving family (note my sarcasam) failed to tell me is that we were moving! I now go to Apollo Arts High, but i met someone there, and ever since we have been very close friends. We do everything together, and trust eachother with everything! I just hope this reunion doesnt cause any problems for us...

_**Next day!**_

_Girl you make me dumb,dumb,dumb,dumb,dumb_

_dumb-b-do-b-dumb,dumb,dumb,dumb,dumb_

_I love you so dumb,dumb,dumb,dumb,dumb_

_dumb-b-do-b-dumb wh-wh-wh-whyyy_

Smiling, i answered my phone

(Noah-Underlined,Mocha-Italic)

Hey Shawty!

_Haha! Did i wake you?_

Like every morning! You know your my fav alarm clock.

_Ugh! Thats soooo cheesy! Zip it or no starbucks!_

Okay okay! Im guessing your 5 mins away?

_Yep! So get your lazy ass outta bed! _

And with that the line went dead and i was left with a goofy grin spread across my face. Quickly i put on fresh boxers my faded jeans a yellow t-shirt and a black blazer with my black converse with yellow laces. Grabbing my money i ran for the front door, yanking it open i saw my best friend in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything is not what it seems**

**Disclaimer:I dont own Total Drama :( If i did Noah and Courtney would be dating **

Courtney's POV

"Hey! I got you your grande chocolate cream extra whip and syrup!" I exlaimed handing him our fav drink, and taking a sip of my own exact same drink. My wavey chocolate hair had grown over the year and now reached my waist, I had slimmed down abit and was wearing my favourite pair of dark washed shorts, the blue t-shirt my brother bought me and my blue converse.

"Come on Court, we're meeting Owen, Izzy, Cody and Sierra at the mall in ten minutes." Noah said hopping in his red mini cooper. Sliding into the passenger seat i asked "Why not call them Ozzy and Coderra?" All i got was a strange look and him switching the radio on. Enchanted by Taylor Swift was on. Grinning widly i turned it up and sang along. After that was I 3 ?, then Sparks Fly. Those three are my favourite! By the time they were finsihed we had pulled up to the Dite mall. Walking side by side me and Noah headed straight for Mc Donalds. We always meet our friends there.

As we were walking our hands brushed. I felt heat rising to my cheeks. I dont know why i still blush when this happens. We've gotten alot closer over the year. I was snapped out of my daze when he held the door open for me thanking him i scanned the diner for our wacky friends. Seeing them i dragged Noah over and sat down next to Sierra, with Izzy next to her and the boys across from us.  
>"Hey guys! We ordered your usual for you!" Cody told us giving us his gap tooth smile.<p>

"We were thinking that we eat some breakfast, shop, eat lunch then go to the park. What do you think?" Sierra asked munching on her bacon balm.

"Yeah, i need new clothes for Monday! Im not sure wether to go as the normal me, the relaxed skater chick who loves to prank and play music, or the girl they all think they know little miss preppy cit! What do you think?" I asked worry bubbling deep inside of me.

"Hmm...well i think you should just be normal and tell everyone the truth! Whats the harm?" Izzy asked. Whilst everyone nodded, Noah shot me a sympathetic smile and grabbed my hand under the table. _Whats the harm? _Played in my mind. After we had all finished we headed over to Hot Topic to grab new clothes.

_**~~Skipping to later~~**_

It was about 7 by the time me and Noah reached his. His older brother Daimen and his girlfriend Tasha had suprised us with Dominoes. After tea us four went against eachother in a game of snooker. Then their parents came home so we all snuggled down in the living room and watched Grown Ups. My head rested on Noah's shoulder whilst his arm went around mine. When the movie finished all 6 of us headed up to bed. This house was like a second home to me. I pulled on my pink and black shorts and black t-shirt that said 'Dazzling' in pink writing. Snuggling into the guest bed i closed my eyes. That was the problem.

Nightmare shook me, no matter how hard i tried to keep them at bay. They always find me. I can push the memories,thoughts, feelings down during the day, but at night they always haunght me. I woke up shaking, sweat dripping down my face. Sighing i got up and crept along the hallway to the door next to mine. I knocked quietly. The boy inside opened the door.

"Can i sleep with you? Im scared...theyy...annnddd..." I faltered, quiet sobs erupted from my body. Arms wrapped around my body and i felt Noah nod his head. We snuggled down into his bed, his arms stayed wrapped around my waist and my head fell onto his chest.

"Night my moch" His lips pressed against my forehead. Noah is the only one who knows what keeps me up at night, the reason i acted like a prep on t.v. Over the year at school we got so close, when one was sad so was the other. Where one was the other was found. We needed eachother...yet we were only friends. These were the last thoughts i had before i finally fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
